bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sayori
Sayori, sometimes referred to as Sacchi, is a princess who hails from an unnamed noble family and is friends with Rurichiyo Kasumiōji. Appearance Sayori is a young girl, approximately the same size as Rurichiyo, with long brown hair and blue eyes. She has a short fringe on above her forehead and she has her long hair tied together in intricate patterns; sitting atop her head is a small lavender headband with a golden ribbon-like ornament. She wears a long, decorated indigo kimono.Bleach anime; Episode 173 Personality Sayori displays a personality typical of most nobles when around servants. However, she immediately drops this when she's alone around her friends, becoming much more cheerful and friendly. Plot The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. At her family home, Sayori decides to hold a tea party and to invite all her friends from other noble families and this includes Rurichiyo Kasumiōji. When Rurichiyo arrives in her litter, Sayori personally comes to the gate, flanked by servants and guards at either side, to welcome her. Rurichiyo politely and formally thanks Sayori for her invitation and her friend replies that she is grateful that she accepted despite having to personally travel so far. The two nobles enter the estate and Sayori immediately dismisses her servants. As soon as they are alone, Sayori loses all sense of formality, smiling brightly at her friend and embracing her happily. On the way to the party, they both comment on how long it has been since they last seen each other. Sayori slides open a door to reveal the room where the tea party is being held. Four other girls from other noble families are already present and patiently waiting for Rurichiyo to arrive. As soon as she enters the room the other girls all eagerly greet her as well, coming over to see her. Sayori puts a halt on the introductions, grabbing Rurichiyo's hands as she does so. Momentarily confused, Rurichiyo immediately engages in a special handshake with Sayori that ends with them happily clasping hands as a sign of their close familiarity and friendship with one another. A bit later, Sayori hands Rurichiyo some tea and she drinks it, but she immediately spits it out when Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki suddenly appears at the tea party. Several guards appear to take Ichigo away and Sayori asks the guards what's happening. The guards state that they were told from the Kasumiōji that a thief was running around but Ichigo tries to convince them of his innocence by calling to Rurichiyo, only for Rurichiyo to state that she doesn't know him. She then walks away from the scene and after doing so Ichigo uses Shunpo to escape from the area. Later, Ichigo, Rukia, and Rurichiyo gather around Sayori and Sayori tells them not to be angry with Rurichiyo. Sayori then reveals to them that she's getting married soon and Ichigo congratulates her on this, only for Rurichiyo to inform him that this is actually a terrible thing since it's an arranged marriage with someone Sayori doesn't even know. Rurichiyo states that Sayori's marriage was decided by the two noble families the day she was born, but Sayori tells them not to look sad since she's accepting this as her fate. She then states that this is her last tea party, and Rurichiyo wanted to come here no matter what since this may be the last time they ever see each other. Rukia remarks that Sayori must be marrying into a strict family and Sayori confirms this. Sayori suddenly begins crying and she wonders why she's doing this since she isn't sad. A bit later, Sayori watches as Rurichiyo leaves the tea party. References Navigation Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Soul Category:Female